Maid in Gongaga
by Callout
Summary: In a world succumbed with a deadly disease and sadness, an heir of a prestigious industry buys a maid from an auction. Will Zack take good care of Aerith or will his promiscuity take over and punish the virile man? ZackxAerith, Cloti, Rated M:Contains Rape,Lemons,disease,death. Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort.
1. Sold! To the gentleman in the front row

**Author's Note:** This Fanfic is based on an idea of mine. Specifically for all Zerith fan's out there. A hint of Cloti, too. Maybe I'll try to get this story around other websites.

It is rated M because of later chapters and because of certain scenes.

**Keep in Mind: **This story kind of takes place in the olden times. AKA: Chariots and Corsets and men wearing Hats and Coats.

Remember** Reviews **are very much appreciated.

So, without further ado . . .

* * *

**Maid in Gongaga**

**In a world succumbed with a deadly disease and sadness, an heir of a prestigious industry buys a maid from an auction. Will Zack take good care of Aerith or will his promiscuity take over and punish the virile man?**

**Ch.1**

"_**Sold! To the gentleman in the front row!"**_

**Gold Saucer was a haven from the biting cold outside.** Two gentlemen entered the casino's reception room with class. A brunette with short, spiked hair and long bangs accenting his face and exceptional height walked through the long corridor with a posh stride, taking his cane with him at every step. He wore a marvelous fur coat made of jaguar, accompanied with a noir top hat, which he wore mysteriously; hiding his gaze from unwanted eyes. Along side of him was a blonde with almost the same stature and hairstyle. He held no cane, but wore a dark frock coat that screamed 'the lackey of high class'. His navy, silk vest and neck tie where shown. The blonde removed his derby hat; then, promptly glared at the gentleman before him.

He noticed this and removed his own, giving off a grin to show his forgetfulness.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

The blonde shrugged, looking rather uninterested. Quickly the brunette hooked the blonds head with his right arm, bringing said boy down, causing him to grumble.

"Zack enough," he growled.

The brunette, Zack, smiled. "Come on Cloud. There are all sorts of events we can poke around in. Just ponder for a second, where do you want to spend the afternoon? Take note that this is _your_ call."

Cloud muffled a few words, "It would be better if we went home, Zack."

The brunette relieves Cloud from his restraint, sighing off.

"I am serious. You and I are not supposed to be in here. Think of your reputation. If someone finds out that the heir of Hewley Industries is wasting time in a casino you can ruin your chances of ever becoming the head of –Zack!"

At this time the brunette plugged his ears, drawing out the noise he was receiving. Cloud tried to get his attention again, "Word can get around and, stop it! Stop that right now!"

Cloud tried pulling down Zack's hands away from his ears, causing Zack to laugh profoundly. He hooked an arm over him again.

"Dear, Cloud," he began dragging Cloud to the other end of the reception, passing a large fountain. "I don't recommend you acting this way in a place such as this. Relax; we are here for fun."

"Ugh, you are not listening."

"Be more cheerful, like me."

"If . . . I was, you wouldn't get any work done . . . back at home!"

"Oh, I've got it!" he pulls Cloud to meet his gaze. "How about I take you to the gentlemen's club?"

Cloud's eyes widen, he pulls away, flailing his arms. "No! No! No! _No!_"

Zack takes a hold of his arm, "Yes, yes, yes! Besides, I already gave you a chance in deciding where we should go and you missed it. The gentlemen's club it is!" He yelled at the top of his lungs pointing up wards with his forefinger, attracting all sorts of unwanted attention from other Gold Saucer visitors.

Cloud could feel the heat staining his cheeks. Rude or not, he puts on his derby indoors to hide his face; which Zack removed two seconds later. They walked through the reception room, passing by the fountain, until they made their way to a massive red door. Accompanied by two servants on either side of the doors. When Zack approached them, they silently opened the doors before them, letting the men enter the vast room with poise.

A smile was carved into Zack's face as he took in the view. A rather large room completed with gentlemen of various ages and sizes, all drinking their fill of alcohol. The room was colored red, with Victorian styled décor and glorious stone floor tiles. Beyond the mounds of round tables and men, was a huge opening of the outside, giving view of the Chocobo race that was about to begin.

Both Zack and Cloud walked further into the vast gala, everything seemed splendid, but it wouldn't be so without the women. Every dame in the room wore feathers on their heads and red revealing corsets to go with them. As they walked further, they met up with one of them.

"Care for a table gentlemen?" she asked. She folded her arms before her tightly, bestowing a tremendous cleavage. Zack walked closely to her, bending forward he whispered into her ear, "Find us a nice table sweetheart." With his right hand he showed her a 100 dollar bill. She took it greedily, "Follow me."

They followed her with a stride, as they did so they were getting attention from all the other gentlemen in the room.

"You see?" Whispered Cloud, "These men, know who you are. They'll surely gossip about your presence here."

Zack looked at him with a straight face, "Let them gossip."

The young woman brought them to a table giving off a great view of the Chocobo race track. Cloud sat down on the round, cushioned chair, as Zack touched and sweet-talked the corset woman. His fingers grazed her smooth, make up drenched face.

"Get me and my friend here some of your finest wine. Oh, and a couple of your little friends."

The woman smiled. "Would you like to place a bid on a Chocobo tonight, sir?"

Zack smiled, "What do you think Cloud?" he turned his gaze to his friend who had his arms over the red seat.

"Why should you care what I think? All you do is ignore me—"

"200, 000 Gil on the Golden Chocobo. Under the name Fair."

The woman gasped, while Zack grinned a delicious smile. "Hurry now or you won't get a tip later." He told her pinching her chin. She excused herself and walked away in a flash.

The brunette slumped on the red couch beside Cloud, smiling at him. Cloud only glared. The brunette stared at his friend long enough as he finally realized his mistake.

"Shit, and a whiskey!" he yelled to the maiden who was three feet away from them. She smiled to him, letting the brunette know that she was aware of the situation.

"Cigars; gentlemen?" An ebony servant held out a tray of cigar's before them. They took one each, letting the servant light the end of every cigar. She left, letting the two men relax. Cloud looked around the area. Quickly, he took notice of several other parties giving them the stink eye. Then his attention was taken solely at a man coughing vigorously. Zack watched too.

The man was sitting with a group. When he started coughing the whole crowd dispersed, leaving the man coughing infinitely by himself. He was not that far, both Zack and Cloud could see that he was coughing on a white handkerchief. When he was done, he pulled the cloth away from his mouth, revealing a stain of black fluids. The people near him groaned in disgust.

Zack took another drag of his cigar.

"This place is dangerous." commented Cloud.

"Hmm, we'll leave as soon as the race is over." said Zack.

Cloud nodded. _Finally._

Before too long, the two men where served their drinks. Then, four voluptuous women joined the pair, treating them with their bodies. Although, Cloud didn't want any part of it, so all four caressed Zack in a sinful manner; but, he enjoyed it.

With two on each side he flirted with them all. Every so often he'd graze his hand over almost clothed breasts and fishnet covered thighs. Receiving giggle's and squeals from the working women. He spoke to them in a sweet, flirty manner; talking to them about his homeland and his love for women. Occasionally, the closest woman touched and played with Zack's black locks of hair; then, she places her hand over his chest, rubbing it smoothly. The blonde woman strewed close to Zack, offering her lips. He took them graciously, and quickly soon after, he shoved his wet tongue into her. She moaned in delight with his talent. Consequently the other girls jumped with joy, hoping to catch a taste of the rich, youthful gentleman.

Cloud just sat there drinking his whiskey. Instead he thought of brilliant brunette back home.

Suddenly, the sound of trumpets where heard all around the room. Clusters of men began to walk towards the balcony overlooking the Chocobo Race track. Zack removed himself from the hungry women and with Cloud at his side they walked towards the balcony. The race has begun.

The announcer gave details as the sport went on.

"And there off! Heading out in the lead is . . . The Golden Chocobo!" Zack cheered straddling Cloud with both his hands. "Follow by, Catcher, follow by, Fang . . ." he continued for the four rounds. The Golden Chocobo was still on its heels, placing his bidders, Zack, in a great mood. One more round left and the prized Chocobo was still in the lead. All of sudden, as two other birds fell closely to his sides; The Golden Chocobo sprinted faster than before; thus, winning the race. "Winner! The Golden Chocobo."

Groups of men cheered, including Zack who hugged Cloud tightly in utter joy. While other men, cursed and groaned in defeat.

"Zack, let go of me!" he did. "Can we go now?"

Zack straightened his fur coat and grinned. "Yup, let's get my money and get out of here."

Both men walked through the crowd of fellows, passing by the lose women at their table. They reached a pay booth where they'd get their money. "Congratulations, Sir." said the staff member behind the glass with a poker face. Zack received a check of 200,000 Gil plus 90,000 Gil from other wagers. Now, they tried making their leave. Cloud followed Zack like any devoted lackey would. Until he realized that the brunette took them to an unfamiliar hallway.

"Zack, what are you doing? We're leaving the casino remember?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head. Cloud sighed.

"You don't know where the exit is. Do you?"

Zack scoffed, "Of course I know where it is!" Zack found another door at the end of the hallway. "There." He pointed towards a rectangular door; walking towards it.

When he opened the door he smiled.

It was not the exit they were looking for, but an auction. Zack turned towards his blonde friend, giving off a greedy smile. "Zack no, we're not here to shop."

"Come on, just one item, and then we'll leave."

"No! You say one, but the next thing you do is spend a fortune on useless junk."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on."

"No, let's go."

"Please," he clasped his hands together, cocking his head to the side, trying to win Cloud over with a 'puppy dog' face. "If you'll join me, I'll send flowers to Tifa and say they're from you."

Cloud was stunned and dumbfounded. He scoffed, walking passed Zack and into the room with a glaring look on his face.

"Make sure they're roses." He said in a hushed tone. Zack grinned brightly.

* * *

**Every now and then the Gold Saucer sponsors auctions for the public. **Most of the auctions held here are for charity, but this time it was more than that. A young woman with long blond hair and a black tight fitting, sleeveless dress came up to everyone who was present at the room to exchange a few words. Turns out that all of the items that are held up for auction where items that belonged to her mother. She said that her mother recently passed away, leaving her and the rest of her family with huge amounts of debt and little money. Therefore, selling these items is their one and only option.

"I loved my mother Scarlet. And I would always love her. Because of the Geostigma, she was taken away from me and my family. If you could be so kind, I would like to sell all her luxury items; in hopes that my family and I, would prosper in the future without her. Thank you"

An older man took her place before the crown and started the bidding.

Eight bids later and nothing has caught Zack's eye. There were minor things that he already owned, and other's he didn't care for. Yet, there was one painting he seemed to take a chance in. One with a massive Banora White Tree painted with thick oils. He raised his hand as the third bidder,

"3,750 gil going once, twice, sold to the gentlemen in the front row."

He'd give that painting to one of his step father's business partners, Genesis. Perhaps, the gift would get him off his back of how to run the family business. After that there was nothing else that interested him, not even Scarlet's white horse tickled him. Seriously who owns a horse?

After 20 bids and one item bought it seems that the auction is finally over.

"Thank you all for coming. Rests assure that the money collected today will go to the Columbine family in need."

In the distance an old woman coughed seriously, that Cloud's cue to get up. "Well, let's go. I don't want to catch it unless you do."

Zack gets up from the chair, "Of course." He check's his pocket watch, "If we make it time we can catch the seven o'clock train back home."

The young woman who gave the speech before the auction quickly ran up to the center of the stage swaying her arms. "Wait there's one more!"

This caught Zack and several other's attention. Cloud groaned but waited patiently.

"Come up to the center of the stage." She said.

The whole crowed in the room murmured. Before them, a young woman with chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail approached and stood at the middle of the stage. She wore a long sleeved, navy blue dress shirt, with a distended skirt to match. Over her navy blue get up was a white apron with big pockets and frills for shoulder straps. She wore black loafers for shoes and white socks to go along with them. She looked at the crowed with a saddened but firm look.

"A maid," whispered Zack.

Cloud turned towards his dazed friend. "You're not seriously thinking on buying her are you?"

The young woman heard the blond's words, seeing as they were at the front row, they were easy to spot. Especially Zack. Her eyes dart at his image. He was tall, clothed with the most expensive clothing she's ever seen. His face was the most she cared about, however. He adorned short raven hair with long bangs accenting his boyish image. From where she was standing, she could've sworn he had the bluest eyes in the world. Her breathing hitched as she heard the announcer start the bid.

"Here we have the Columbine Family's most trusted and loyal maide, Aerith Gainsborough. We start the bidding at . . . 5,000 Gil."

Immediately after, a man raised his hand; and, another, and another. Soon after twelve bids the price went up to 87,000 Gil.

"You know, our house does need a little cleaning."

Cloud scoffed, "I know you're not planning to buy her because she cleans. It is obvious that you want to keep her as your little pet."

Zack stared at his friends deep blue eyes and smiled, giving off a hint of evil. "I am just saying; a clean house can be a bonus for us."

He then turns his gaze at the maiden standing at the center of the stage with her arms folded together. Her face was of a china dolls; smooth, scar less. Her lips where full and glossed with a shade of red. Cheeks shaded pink; her eyelashes long and curled perfectly. Thick, lengthy, and curled determined the shape of her ponytail, which did not maintain all the strands; as wavy, curled bangs frame her delicate face. Standing at the front row, he could tell the distinct hue of green eyes.

"Dad would forget about us coming here if I bring home a maid, and besides, all the rest of these men here are bidding highly because of the same reason. They just want her _body_."

"And you don't?" remarked Cloud.

The skeptical blonde watched the higher being rise up his arm, pointing his finger up wards. At this time the bidding rose to 92,000 Gil.

"100,000 gil." remarked the brunette.

"I've got 100, 100. 100 going once, 125,000 Gil, thank you sir!" The bid rose. While Zack cursed; but, he was still determined.

"150," he said once more.

"150,000 gil, I've got, 150,000, going once. Twice?"

The announcer was about to slam the gabble when, "200,000 gil, here!"

The whole room exploded with shocks and murmurs. Farther behind the crowd, was a short chubby man with an increasing bald spot. He twiddled his brown mustached as he stared down at his competitors.

"200,000 Gil?!" the announcer spoke out loud with shock. The blonde daughter of the deceased mother, Scarlet, clapped wildly with joy and glee. On the other hand the maid, Aerith, displeased.

Zack was about to raise his hand once more.

"Zack; no. You can pay for a hooker back at home for a much cheaper price."

He raised his hand, "But _I_ want _her_,"

"500,000 Gil." The whole room up roared. Individual men cursed and the announcer and daughter where speechless.

"500,000 Gil going once. Twice?" The previous man did not utter a word. He stood motionless.

The gabble was slammed on the podium, "Sold! To the gentleman in the front row!"

The in the room people began to clap generously, the daughter too but over generously.

"You may claim your prize," said the announcer.

He took two steps forward in front of Aerith, he laid out his hand as an offer and she took it. Only to shake firmly and smile, letting go. This left Zack in a dazed and hanging look. The brunette girl stepped off the stage, walking over to the brunette male. She bows her head respectfully and with her voice she added. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Aerith. I promise I'll work very hard to meet you needs." She sounded sweet.

Zack smiled, putting an arm over his clothed stomach, he bows as well. "Call me Zack Fair; I hope you'll be a bright investment for the future. This is my advisor and friend Cloud Strife." The blonde stepped in and greeted the new maid. Zack whispers to her, "Although he can be a nuisance sometimes," he grinned. The blonde scoffed, "Hey I keep you out of trouble."

Zack turned to the blond with a smug look on his face, "Hey, if I listened to you we wouldn't have ever met pretty Aerith here, would we?"

Aerith makes a small smile.

Cloud sighs looking away, he hears a distant coughing, "May we go now?"

Zack nods, holding out his arm to the new maid, "Let's go darling."

Aerith stares at his actions, and shies away.

"What is it?"

"A maid should keep her distance from her employer, Mr. Fair. I cannot accept you advancements." She said firmly, eyes adamant. Cloud snickers behind the brunette.

Zack smiles and holds both his hands up in defeat, for now. He begins walking forward passing Aerith slowly, "Sometimes, things change." He spoke softly, an obvious remark to Aerith. She watched Cloud walk behind him; he rolled his eyes at her, stating Zack as a lunatic. She giggles.

* * *

**Ignoring the cold they rode to the train station by a chariot, driven by two black Chocobo's. **When they arrived attransportation building, masses of people walked on the brick floors. It was hard to maneuver, difficult to get to the first class steam train. Zack was in front, pushing his way through to the fast machine. While Aerith stayed behind him, and Cloud behind her. The brunette maid carried her own suitcase. A large one in fact that Cloud offered to carry; but, she denied, being a maid means no help from others and she must handle things her own. Now, she used it as a defense mechanism from the heavy flow of people.

"Everyone alright?" hollered Zack.

Both lower classes approved.

"Alright, hold on we're almost there."

Then, a woman coughed on Aerith's side. Quickly she sucked in her breath.

"You're alright?"Asked Cloud.

She nods, exhaling.

After multiple push and shoves the three made their way at a gate for the first class train. Zack came before two officers holding up the gate. He showed them two retrieval tickets, one for him and Cloud, and one one-way ticket, for Aerith. They let the trio pass. Behind the gate they were relieved from the mob of people and took in their breaths as they were entering the silver first class steam train.

As they entered a female servant, with a blue pencil skirt and white dress shirt greeted them.

"Welcome, to First Class Silver Train."

Zack hands her a roll of money, "Find us a room, would you?" She takes it. "Follow me."

The woman walked them through the train, finding a room in which they can stay in. A glass window allowed them to see a full view of the other side of the station. The room had very comfortable cushioned chairs and a retractable table. The three sat down, "Get us something to drink, "commanded the raven haired boy, in which she accepted.

"What would you like?"

"Hot toddy," said Zack.

"For me as well," said Cloud.

The servant looked at Aerith; maybe she'd like some too?

"Hot water, please," she said in a hushed tone. The servant nodded and began to make her leave.

"Wait," remarked Zack in an altered voice. "Now Aerith, sweet heart you can have anything you want." He cajoled her. "I'm paying."

Aerith looks at Zack with a straight face, and for some reason Cloud, then at the servant. "Tea, then."

The servant nods and finally makes her leave. Zack reclines on his chair.

"Really, Aerith. You could've had a hot toddy as well."

She straightened her dress, "No I'm fine. Thank you. Either way, I am not quite fond of booze."

The brunette chuckles, "Well, better get used to it. We drink heavily at my mansion."

Aerith, nods, "I'll make sure to step out of the way then."

This time Zack was not amused.

"How long have you've been working for the Columbine family Aerith?" asked Cloud, changing the subject.

She thought about it, "A . . . very long time, Mr. Strife."

The blond grimaced, making him feel old all of a sudden, "Call me Cloud."

She apologizes and nods. Zack sat up on his chair, "Call _me_ master, alright?"

Cloud glares at his friend's behavior, being childish. But, Aerith accepts.

"How was it? Working for the Columbine family?"

Aerith, wraps her hands together, "It was alright, like any other servants work. But, in the end, it was all filled with lies."

The previous servant arrived with the trolley, carrying the drinks and other delicacies within it.

Aerith stood up from her chair and helped to serve. She placed the hot toddy kettle and plate of biscuits on the middle of the table; then giving each gentle man their cups of tea and plates. Finally, the brunette places the small kettle of hot water, tea bags, and small plate in front of her; and sits down.

"Why?" asked the blond digging further into her knowledge.

"Her daughter," began Aerith, her eyes on the hot water she was pouring into her cup. ", Lied to everyone in the auctioning room." She places a tea bag in the cup. "She said her mother died from the horrible disease, Geostigma. But in reality, she killed her own mother."

Both Zack and Cloud where not expecting that. The brunette male sat up, listening to the tale.

"She killed her because, well because, she wanted more money. So she killed her mother, in order to sell her belongings and make a fortune out of them. When her whole family arrived, she claimed that the disease took her; but, that wasn't it at all." Aerith laid her head on her hand, waiting for her water to become tea. "I think she poisoned her. At the end of it all she made a fortune off her mother's death. She even sold me, knowing that a man would buy me off of her."

Aerith looks into Zack's eyes, "Honestly, I've never had a master before." She takes hold of his hands over the table, "Please take care of me." She looked innocent as his hands where in hers. So innocent and_ sweet,_ she looked appetizing.

Zack smiles, grinning, actually. "I will," he said in a rugged voice.

Aerith lets go him, gently. She fixes her tea as if she said nothing and as if Zack did nothing. The blonde chuckles, noticing Zack's dazed and annoyed look.

"That's not funny," he whispered.

Cloud shakes his head defiantly. He looks at Aerith as she prepares her tea.

_This woman is not like any other. She will deny Zack's advancements and he will try harder to win her over. But _she_ is different, far from being a loose woman. She has class. And that just tares Zack's and his ego._

Cloud chuckles once more. Receiving a shove from Zack, which in return he grunts thus shoving Zack back. The two began a series of push and shoves, all the while Aerith laughs. Her voice chimed a sweet sound, catching the attention to both men.

Zack salivated.

_No woman has ever denied me; and Aerith won't be the first. She's different, that I can see. But in the end they're all squealers. _

Aerith noticed Zack's look of hunger and looks away; relieving herself from his stinging gaze.

_However, this is going to take some time._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I hope I can get enough people reading this. I hope that if people do read it they like it. **Next chapter**, our trio arrives at the lavish Hewley mansion. Where Aerith is put to work and Zack tries desperately to win her over. Learn more about the disease, Geostigma, and how it ravishes the people of Gongaga and the entire world.

**Reviews are much appreciated. :)**


	2. Thick, black, fluids

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I put this down as complete. It must have slipped when I loaded this on Fanfic. Sad to say, that there will be more exciting and thrilling chapters heading your way for Maid in Gongaga. Sorry. **

**So without further ado, we will get into more detail about the disease, Zack and his family, Cloud's love affair, Aerith's intuition and new character's on the way.**

* * *

**Maid in Gongaga**

"_**. . . Thick, black, fluids . . ."**_

**Riding alongside the mountain road, Aerith could distinctly see the Hewley mansion. **The trio spent the entire night riding the steam train to Gongaga. At seven o'clock, they arrived at Gongaga Station, where one of the Hewley family's chauffeurs waited for them beside a chariot and a two white Chocobo's. The area, the whole town was blanketed with cold weather, due to the appearance of winter.

"Good morning, young master," replied the servant while bowing down, his voice a bit shaky.

"Good morning," Zack said with a groggy sound.

They made their way by crossing through the town and climbed the flattened hills. Until the roads winded and turned sharply, Aerith spotted the mansion.

It was wide and tall. The most noticeable part of the mansion was that it was build from the same molding as the houses in town; red bricks and blue roof. The walls curved inward and outward, giving it an imagery of a castle. Many windows emblazed the building as well, some small while others hang to be human height. As the chariot drew closer, Aerith realized that the house stood on a very flat lot, complete with perfectly trimmed hedges; but, barren flower beds. Looking at the dead blooms made Aerith feel a certain sadness in her heart, that made her touch the very surface of her chest with her hand.

The chariot was brought to a smooth stop, giving Zack his cue to exit the transportation. Even at his tired state the raven haired male still managed to walk with his fine stride. He stopped shortly after he caught sight of his step father lingering at the mansion's entrance. The older male had both his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Zack exhaled noticeably.

"Are you going to tell him or should I?" said Cloud with a hint of fatigue in his voice. Zack only sighed once more, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I'll take the heat on my own. You can show Aerith around, and give her the servant's room so she can rest," Zack takes hold of Clouds shoulder reassuringly; "You get some rest, too. I'll see you later." Zack left Cloud behind while he walked towards his irritated father. The blonde then turned where Aerith stood. She didn't look at him; more so, she looked at the barren flowers on the dried up dirt. He studied her face: which was a mixture of fatigue and sadness. He wondered why.

"Do you miss your previous home?" he asked as a possible right question.

She turns towards him and shakes her head, "No, that wasn't a home for me. No, if you must know, I am saddened by how my master treats his garden," she looks upon Cloud to find his puzzled face.

"I thought," she continued, ", that a man like him would have a glorious garden. But, all I see here are moss green hedges and dried up dirt."

She stood up, straightening her skirt, "If he allows it, I may be able to create a beautiful garden for him. Don't you agree?"

Cloud just meekly rubs the back of his head. Not knowing what to say next.

"I'm . . . sure he will . . . Are you tired?"

"Very much. . ." she said bluntly, but respectfully.

"Well, follow me, I'll show you to your permanent room."

Aerith picks up her suit case off the floor and follows Cloud through the dead garden, heading towards the mansion.

He opened the door for her, letting the maiden walk in her own pace. Her body enveloped in the warmness that was provided by the home. Before her, was a coiling staircase that was carpeted red and framed in wood. The walls where made out of white marble, but the floor was created in the blackest of stone.

"I'll show you around first." Cloud remarked taking Aerith through a hallway just towards the side of the staircase. The massive windows provided sufficient light indoors, show casing the dozens of paintings and prized sculptures.

"Here is the kitchen, everything you need is in there," he pointed towards a cupboard and a metal door that was the meat locker. The kitchen was wide with a round stone wall. A stove was present and so was a concrete sink and counters.

"I'll show you where the family room is." They walked through another hallway where the family room was present. A massive door was waiting before them, two voices where heard. Specifically Zack's and maybe his step father's; he sounded angry.

"You'll see it some other time," Cloud said bluntly, Aerith nodded.

"At least I know where it is," she smiled.

Cloud nods. They pursue their tour around the houses' first floor. Aerith now knows where the kitchen was, the family room, the two bathrooms, the library, and now the staircase. Cloud first showed her where Zack's room was kept; behind a large wooden door. Then he showed his own room; which, he had no problem in showing. For a lackey, he lived quiet well. A red wood bed with cotton sheets, desk, his own collectibles of books, and a closet filled with fine clothes.

"I usually clean my own room. You don't have to come in and do it."

She nods. Then, she was shown Zack's step father's bedroom.

"What should I call him by?"She asks curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Generally _he_ is not my master. He wasn't the one who bought me, Zack was. So what should I call his step father by?"

"His name is Angeal Hewley." Cloud said.

Aerith nods, "Then I should call him Mr. Hewley," and smiles. Cloud nods. A few other guest rooms and bathrooms left and Aerith was finished with her tour.

"Alright then, I'll take you to your room."

Aerith was very tired and exhausted that she could barely drag her suitcase another step. She almost groaned when she realized that she had to walk up another coiling flight of stairs.

"It's only a couple of steps. I can handle your suitcase if you want?"

Aerith handed him her belongings, this time. She followed him up the stairs, the air around them became chillier and when they reached a small wooden door. Cloud opened it revealing a small room with an annexed bathroom made entirely out of cold bricks. There was a small, metal bed with a bare mattress and a wooden crate turned upwards at the bricked corner.

Cloud hissed at the sure sign of being cold.

"It's icy in here isn't it?" said Aerith with no emotion.

"Here," Cloud walked further, removing the wooden crate, removing a small stove. Aerith could say that she was relieved that that object was present there.

"I'll go get you some blankets, I'll be right back."

"Cloud?" she asked in a soft tone, but caught his attention entirely.

"May you bring me some wood as well? And matches?"

The blonde nods, "Sure, sit tight."

He left; leaving the maiden to wander around in her new room. She found that the annexed bathroom consisted of a toilet, sink, and porcelain tub.

* * *

**The massive chimney was lit with fire, covering the whole family room in warmth. **Zack and his step father sat on tall arm chairs adjacent to each other. Zack couldn't bear to look at the older male's angry look on his eyes. Even though he was at the age of 19 he still felt quite anxious in being around him at this state. At first it was quiet; no sound was made other than the fact that Hewley offered his step son a seat.

Then,"Who gave you permission to go to Gold Saucer last night?"

"No one, sir." Zack responded quietly.

"Your attitude is not sitting fairly with me Zack, and you know it."

"What attitude?" Zack said questioning with innocence.

"That attitude!" his father raised his voice. "I am tired of your extrovert characteristics. Every time I give you a second chance you blow it all off on gambling and prostitutes. For goodness sakes you're a young man not an adulterer!"

"Why don't you trust me? Why don't you ask me anything instead of hearing lies from gossipers?" Zack's voice began to rise as well. "If you want to know, I was out with Cloud watching Chocobo races and I even bought a maid to work around the house." he said with a smile.

Hewley's eyebrows knitted together, "I was told from my business partners by telephone that you where flirting around with four women and drinking booze. Are they lying?"

Zack sighed putting a hand under his chin. "You don't understand."

Infuriated, Hewley sprung off his chair to hook Zack by his collar. "No! _You_ don't understand! This business has been in my family for years! I am not about to lose it because _some son_ of mine won't get his act together!

"You are not my real father!" Zack yelled back at him, the words felt bitter in his mouth.

Angeal Hewley, a man of simple tastes and a strong personality always talks about honor and respect. One night he met a beautiful young woman and fell in love with her. Upon marriage he acclaimed the role of a father to her son, Zack. He promised to treat him like his own and perhaps give _him_ the role to the family business when the time is right. Unfortunately, when the Geostigma was upon its awakening; Zack's mother died, leaving him motherless and Angeal to look after him alone.

Without his mother it seems that Zack completely changed. Now Angeal wonders if he's even making the right choice of giving him the company.

Angeal pushed Zack back onto his chair and started to leave the family room.

"Zack, I am leaving for a business trip. I'll be back in a month." His light blue eyes darted at Zack's darker ones. "At least try to take care of yourself."

Zack didn't say a word, watching the older male leave the family room. He stood up from the comfortable chair and walked over to their small family bar.

_He didn't even say anything about our new maid._

He took out an over filled glass of scotch and drank it empty. Suddenly he felt cold and alone.

* * *

**That afternoon, she awoke not wanting to get off of her warm bed. **Until she realized that a major turn of events occurred to her last night. She sat up quickly looking around at her empty, brick made room. Thankfully she did not suffer through the morning cold, due to Clouds kindness in giving her a thick wool blanket.

The dimming fire in the stove helped as well. Unknown of the time, Aerith still removed herself from her bed to get started in her first tasks as the maid in the house.

She first fixed her bed neatly. Next, she filled the tub at the annexed bathroom with hot water she got from boiling on the stove. The brunette removed her white night gown as she sat it on the bed; then, her white, silk drawers where next to go before she got into the warm depths of the tub.

After twenty minutes of soaking in the water, she removed herself from it and dried herself off with a towel. Clothing herself, she wore a black skirt and a long sleeve top; over it, was a white frilly apron with oversized pockets. Lastly, she managed to pull back her brunette hair into a ponytail; letting thick strands of chestnut hair frame her angelic face.

Few touches of make up here and there and Aerith was ready to start her day. She left her room and went down the coiling stairs.

"_Maybe, master would like something to eat?"_ she thought.

The brunette made her way into the kitchen, looking around at her surroundings; she first went through the cupboards. There she took out some pans and pots. Then, she went to the meat locker to find pork and chicken. Vegetables were at a separate storage unit, wooden crates; so she took out some peppers, onions, rice and oregano. Lighting up the stove with wood and matches, she began cooking up a dish for her young master.

The smell of food caught the admirable attention of a certain blonde.

"Good afternoon," said Cloud.

"Good afternoon," responded the brunette while she stirred the rice.

He wore a thick trench coat, white collared shirt, black tie, and black slacks. All combined with a smooth top hat. He grins gently, "We never had anyone in this house that cooked like you."

"Hmm, thank you," she hummed while tasting. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you," he raised a hand. "I must be off right now to meet a friend."

"Oh, will you be needing anything else from me then?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. Zack's in his room if you need him."

"Alright, thank you."

"See you soon, then, Aerith."

"Goodbye Cloud."

With that she _heard_ him leave the kitchen, due to her concentration on the rice.

Few minutes later the food was finished. She went back to the cupboard and found a silver tray to put the dishes on. With food, napkins, knife and fork, and a glass of wine on the platter she removed the tray from the counter top and headed for Zack's room. Carefully, she climbed over the coiling stairs and walked through the wide hallway decorated with prized art work. With a tray over her forearm she opened the large door to a room she has never been before.

It was dark, due to the numerous curtains covering the large windows. Although, even with little light, she can faintly picture a large canopy bed and couch. With her eyes she discovered a nightstand right besides the couch and decided to leave the tray there.

After doing so, she reached to touch the shoulder of her still sleeping master. She found that her hand touched bare skin, finding it believable that Zack was sleeping topless.

"Young master," she cooed.

She repeated, "Young master, I have food prepared for you."

All of a sudden she heard a faint moan. Yet, it wasn't from her master; it sounded feminine. Beside Zack, who was laying at the edge of the bed, was another, smaller figure. It moved once more, and even with the faint light, she could see strands of red hair rooted at the head. She comprehended that the figure beside her master was a young woman.

She gasped causing the young woman to groan and start to stretch. She showed off her bare arms, approving the fact that she was in fact nude with Zack.

She didn't know what to say, much less do. Somehow, some reason, she felt her heart ache. In a moment of panic, due to the redhead's rapid awakening, Aerith left the room in a flash.

* * *

**Walking through the dense cold made Cloud's breath form visibly into fog. **He tried walking a little faster, but the frozen, brick road made it almost impossible. He didn't want to slip and fall flat on his ass. The cold iced his ears, causing him to burry down his hat a little more for extra warmth.

He checked his pocket watch once more and found that it was thirty five minutes passed four.

Post haste!

He approached the towns square, which was over filled with merchants, chariots and people all trying to get to places. He finally made it to two brick made buildings that held the opening to his destination. Between the two there was an alley way; he went through. At the end of the crevice there was a large door in which he knocked four times in a rhythmic tone. The door swooshed open and he went in, in silence.

The bar was half full with many alcoholics and prostitutes. Music was playing at the corner by four men one with an accordion, the other a clarinet, one with a cello, and the last one with a violin. The music was somewhat melodic and hyper.

The blonde ignored various scenes and chatter from the alcoholics and prostitutes that he walked towards the bar. He sat casually on a stool and waited with hands crossed over the counter.

"Anything to drink?" asked a feminine voice, which was sweet in Cloud's ears.

He lifted up his hat to reveal his blue eyes to a pair of wine colored gems. The young woman he gazed into was the Tavern's bar tender, with a small waist, long legs, enormous bust, and brown hair flowing to her hips. She wore a blue corset over a short sleeve top to heighten the exposure of her breasts; her legs were covered by the long length of her blue skirt.

Her face was beautiful, even if it was a scowl directed at him. She ignored the blonde and took out a glass, wiping it off with a used rag.

"Tifa," he spoke calmly. But she paid no attention to him, perhaps because it was too loud in here?

"Tifa," he said her name a little louder, but that only made things worse. The glass she was cleaning was slammed over the counter top before him; scarring a few other customers.

"Where have you been?!" she yelled at his face with an enraged look in her eyes.

"I was only out with my master. A business trip," he raised his hands in defense.

"Business trip, my ass. The whole world knows what kind of a man your master is. I bet you were doing the same thing he was."

Cloud shook his head repeatedly.

"How does it feel then Cloud? Those women, are they better than me? Do you worship them instead of me?"

The brunette began to break down her hands cupped solely over her aching heart.

"Tifa," he took this moment to comfort her and make her understand. He stood up from his post and extended his hands to grab hold of her shoulders.

"Tifa, I wasn't cheating, don't you trust me?"

"No," she said in a mousy tone.

Cloud sighed, pulling her in to kiss her forehead. All of a sudden he felt a pair of thin arms coil around his upper torso. He hugged her back, as much as he could; the counter was in the way.

"I missed you," she spoke softly.

He chuckled, "It was only one night."

"It felt like an eternity," she stepped on her toes to deliver a kiss to Cloud's cold, chapped lips. He breathed in taking in her sweet scent.

"Tifa, it has only been one night, and yet," he pulled her face up, "I feel that I badly want to make love to you."

He saw fear in her eyes all of sudden and she backed away. "Tifa?"

His voice sounded shocked and hurt.

The brunette grabbed the blonde by the hand and took him to an annex room that was over filled with alcoholic beverages. She dimmed a light from a candle she had placed in the room.

"Tifa, what-?"

"Cloud something terrible has happened."

Cloud widened his eyes.

"What? Are you hurt?"

"No, Cloud. If you weren't out yesterday night you would have known."

"Known what?!" he grew impatient.

Tifa took her hands over his.

"Cloud, last night on the radio, a scientist spoke about the Geostigma. Professor Hojo I think."

"And? What is it? Did he find a cure?"

She shook her head, "No, it turns out that according to him the disease is getting worse. By now, he said that countless of victims have been showing signs of thick, black, fluids appearing on their skin."

Cloud stood there in silence.

"And because of it, those victims are dying. What's worse, he says that it could spread through physical contact. "

_Physical contact?_

"Wait . . . physical contact? Is that why you won't sleep with me?"

Tifa looked at the flickering fire that was wavering on the candle.

"You may not have noticed it when . . ."

He held her strongly by the shoulders, yelling at the top of his lungs. "I didn't sleep with another woman!"

Tifa looked away, half frightened.

"You don't trust me. Do you?"

She didn't say anything; instead she felt the non-existent presence of Cloud once more.

* * *

**Authors Note: So Cloud went up and left. Infuriated. **

**Why does she have to accuse him of such a thing? For one thing is Zack who behaves that way not him. He had a redhead in his bed when Aerith checked up on him. And boy was she surprised, went up and left too. **

**OMG I almost did not finish this today due to my excitement in seeing my dad in such a long time and finding out that I could still register for classes online in my own home. **

***Sigh* Here it is though. Hope y'all like it very much and I hope y'all reviewed**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Who was that redhead and what was she doing naked with Zack? Did he plan this? What does Aerith really think about this scandal and Zack's moralities? And what of Cloud's and Tifa's relationship?**

**TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT! REVIEW PLZ.**


	3. See?

**Authors Note: IM BACK ;)**

* * *

**Maid in Gongaga**

**"See?"**

**His fury heated his body, finding it easy to ignore the icy winds of winter in Gongaga.** He entered the mansion receiving the inviting warmth that was provided by the chimney in the family room. Then, he heard distant glass being moved in the room. He ventured forward and found the family maid at work.

She swept the marbled floor with gentle care, trying to collect the broken whisky and wine bottles into a neat pile so it would be easier to pick up with a scoop. She heard someone enter the room and smiled as she greeted the blonde caddy.

"Back so soon?"

He only nodded, then proceeded to pick up a rag from a half table and began to wipe away sticky liquid that was smothered onto the family bar.

"Oh, no Cloud," She said as she tried to reach out and take the rag away from him. "That is my job."

She stopped, however, when she received an aggravated glare on his face. Aerith shied away, almost too timidly.

Cloud sighed, "Forgive me Aerith. I don't mean to be harsh with you. It's just . . . never mind. Is Zack awake?"

Aerith shook her head as she continued to sweep, "No."

Cloud cursed, almost making Aerith blush from such vulgarity. (It was considered rude, or out of place for a man to curse in front of someone)

"It is almost past twelve," he said checking his pocket watch. He began to leave the room when:

"Cloud," she said almost meekly. "I don't think you should attend to my master right now. He's companying someone right now."

"What?"

"Well," she corrected herself. "I suppose I should say that _he_ is the one being accompanied."

Then, the sounds of footsteps can be heard walking down the curved stairs. Cloud left the family room to face said noise, and Aerith followed. The maid only stood behind the blonde as he confronted the same woman she saw naked in bed with Zack not too long ago.

"Cissnei, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

The woman, who donned wavy, red hair and a worn blue dress, did not respond to him. Instead, she simply played with a pearl necklace that hung around her neck.

"Zack, gave that to you?" Cloud remarked with a hint of displeasure in his voice. She nodded, "He wanted me to have it. So it's not stealing."

The woman with jade eyes saw the pretty maid that stood behind Cloud and pointed towards her, "You! Make yourself useful and prepare me—"

"She is not preparing you anything!" Cloud remarked. Quickly he took hold of her arm and pulled her towards the front door.

"Unhand me! I have a right around this house and you're not allowed to stop-!"

"You have no rights here!" He opened the front door that lead out into the freezing cold. "You're just a prostitute who is in over her head. Zack paid you for the night with that necklace didn't he? You'll be able to sell it and make a fine fortune to purchase anything you heart desires. Perhaps even class!"

She tried her hardest to break free from his grasp, but Cloud only tightened his grip.

"You'll see! You'll see of what's to come of you when I marry Zack, then, you and your precious tavern tramp can go eat shit!"

Aerith jolted upwards when having witnessed the blonde male strike Cissnei on to the freezing stone floor that was outside. The redheaded woman smothered her pained face with her hand, but just before she can retaliate and strike Cloud with her own two fists, Cloud slammed the heavy door to her face. The two inside could hear the repeated pounding of the door caused by the angered woman.

"Go clean up the mess in the family room, I'll check on Zack." Cloud said coolly, almost like a whisper, as if nothing of that every happened.

Aerith nodded vaguely, as she slowly stepped into the family room.

"Aerith." she heard him say through the walls.

"Yes?"

"I had to do what was best, understand?"

"Yes."

She heard footsteps climbing on the stairs and nothing more.

* * *

"**What are you doing?" The blond asks.**

Zack stood in front of his vanity mirror, buttoning a clad white shirt just under his collar bone. He then began to comb his dark locks of hair with his fingers, adjusting them to frame his boyish face.

"I'm going out to cut some wood for the fire place. We seem to be running out of it. What else are we going to heat up our water with? I'm not always as incompetent as you make me seem."

The ravened man walked towards his bed, taking a pair of noir slacks that he would quickly don over his legs with.

"You know what I mean."

Zack sighed.

"What the hell were you thinking? No, do you even think at all?"

He began to tuck the edges of his pants down neatly into his solid black boots he wore on occasions such as this. Then, he tucked in the bottom of his shirt down his slacks to create a more alluring look to his developed figure.

"One day that prostitute is going to be the end of your family Zack."

"No she is not."

"Yes she is! She is walking out of this house with your families jewels and what's worse you can get infected!"

Zack quickly hooked Clouds collar causing the blond male to hover inches off the ground. He gasped for air when Zack slammed his back against the wall.

"That won't happen you hear me?! I won't get infected! Not ever!"

Cloud tried to speak, yet his voice sounded hoarse, "Prostitutes . . . like her . . . carry . . . diseases around . . . and passes them on . . . to unsuspecting men." Zack throws him down onto the hard floor; he now can speak freely only grasping his collar tightly.

"She is like a rat that carries the plague. Be careful Zack, the Geo Stigma discriminates no one."

"Shut your mouth! What do you care? All you want is money! You call me a greedy man, but look at you! You, who desperately want to get money in order to run away with a wench, back home! You spineless hypocrite!"

Before he could yell at him anymore Zack rushed out of his room, leaving a barely fazed Cloud behind. What he said was true. But, honestly, he does care for him; like an older brother.

On the first floor, Aerith was just about done on cleaning the family room when she heard loud footsteps climbing down the stairs; then, the front door being slammed rather harshly. She peeked outside from a huge window when she say Zack walk across a small road and disappear behind an extension of the mansion. (Another building, but connected with the mansion)

From then on Cloud never went down to talk to her. She spent the majority of her time cleaning the first floor when suddenly she heard the front door being knocked. Setting down her duster right next to face sculpture she walked near the front door but stopped to see if Cloud would come down and help her with the non-expecting guest, but he never did.

Aerith pulled the massive door to reveal a woman that was sheltered in a wool like cape and hood. For the moment she couldn't see her face.

"Yes?" Aerith greeted rather cautiously.

"Is . . . Mr. Strife present?"

Aerith gave her a confused look.

"Cloud?" She asked again.

Then, she realized. "Oh right, Cloud. His upstairs," She widened the entrance to invite the woman in, "Come in, I'll go fetch him for you."

Aerith walked the woman inside and into the family room.

"You can sit by the fire. It's pretty cold isn't it?"

"Yes, the winter time can get cold for Gongaga. But it is not as cold here than where I'm from."

Aerith hand her a thin blanket out of kindness and as a result the woman felt comfortable enough to pull down her hood exposing her doll like face and brunette locks of hair.

"Are you . . . a friend of Cloud's?

"You can say that," she remarked.

"Alright. . . I'll go get him then."

Aerith climbed up the stairs, leaving the young woman to herself beside the warmth of the fire.

At first, Aerith didn't know where to look. But the mansions didn't have much where Cloud would hide. The only place that seemed fit for a man like Cloud is his own room. The girl walked over to the door and knocked twice waiting to be acknowledged.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Cloud; there is someone here to see you."

She heard the knob being twisted and out came the blond wearing only is dress shirt, tie, straps, and slacks.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know," She responded, "It's a young woman with brunette hair. She claims to see you."

With that Cloud sighed dramatically. "Alright, I'll be there shortly."

* * *

**The young woman heard footsteps climb down the curved stairs. **It was Aerith: "He'll be down shortly. Would you like some tea while you wait?"

"No thank you." She replied.

"Oh, well. He'll be down, call me if you need anything."

"Are you Zack's mistress?" Asked the woman.

Aerith stood there motionless. "No, why would you think that?"

"Zack brings in thousands of women each month. If he keeps one around then that means he likes you to be his mistress."

Aerith denied, shaking her head, "No, I'm just a maid. He bought me in an auction."

"Did he?"

Aerith nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just very protective of Cloud."

Aerith sat on the far end of the couch that the woman was sitting on. "Why?"

"Since Zack has this habit of bringing in all these girls . . . I'm worried that Cloud might fall in love with one of them."

"Are you Cloud's mistress?"

The woman shook her head, and then laughed quietly to herself. "No, I am just a girl he promised to protect and take back home with him."

"His lover?"

The young woman smiled, "My name is Tifa. What's yours?"

Aerith presented her hand,"I'm Aerith." Tifa took it as they both greeted each other.

"Hello Aerith. How long have you been a maid here?"

"Not too long, I just got here this morning?"

"Oh."

"How long have you and Cloud been together?"

Tifa smiled, "As long as I can remember. Cloud and I are almost destined to be together, but ever since he started to be Zack's caddy, I feel that we've been slowly drifting apart. He brings in so many women and I sometimes feel envious. We sometimes fight over it," she laughs, "Excuse me, I didn't mean to tell you our whole relationship."

"That's alright, is that why you came here? To talk to him?"

"Yes—"

"Hello Tifa." They both turned to find Cloud standing between the doors that opened the family room. He donned a green jacket that complimented the rest of his clothing. Slowly he walked over to Aerith.

"Aerith, it's been a while since Zack left to go chop up some wood down the small road. Be a dear and go give him some water."

"Yes, of course. See you some other time, Tifa." She excused herself and left the room, leaving both in an awkward silence, then:

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Tifa stood up from her seat, "I came to talk to you."

"For what?" He retreated to the fire place, standing closely to the flames. He watched the embers dance with red life, his eyes fixated on them. When a pair of long milky arms wrapped around his back and ended before his chests. Her hands touched his broad chest as her face lay still against his clothed back.

"You know I love you?"

Cloud turned towards her, taking her hands within his, "And I Love you, but Tifa you have to learn to trust me. Trust me that I won't break your heart, and that someday we'll go back to Nibelheim together."

He touches her face with the back of his palm, which caused Tifa to bury her own within his broad chest.

"Cloud, I'm sorry. I know I should trust you more, but there's days when I can't stand it no more. I want to see my father; I want to go home . . . with you. "

He clenches her shoulders, "And I told you we will, just give me some time to gather all the money I can get. Just trust me on this, alright?"

"Cloud, "she reaches for his face and pulls him down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Cloud kissed her back, then stops, "I want to show you that I love you," He picks her off of the floor and gazes into her soft wine color eyes.

"You're not mad at me for accusing you of being infected?"

"I'll prove it to you that I'm not," he responded.

He then takes her up the stairs and into his room, locking the door automatically. The small hearth that was lit kept the room cozy, near it was a mattress fit for two people. He sat her down on the cushioned surface and before her he began to remove his clothes, starting with his upper body.

"See?" he said when he removed his own dress shirt, revealing a toned body. Tifa took it upon herself to graze her hand over his naked flesh. She tried to wear her face as if she was a serious doctor inspecting his body for any blemishes, black veins, or heavy bruising; but in reality, she couldn't help but look at him in a lustful manner. His skin was clean and smooth, no signs of infection what so ever.

Her hands traveled to his pecks, touching his taut nipples with her palms. She then moved them down his strong stomach, until her fingers grazed upon the upper cloth of his slacks.

"You look clean," she assured him.

"Are you some kind of doctor now?" he teased.

She shook her head, "No, I'm just a wench."

He removed her hands from his slacks then proceeded to remove them and his undergarments. "Take a closer look then." The way _he_ was suspended to her caused a small urge in her stomach. She extended her hands and took his naked hips in each one, pulling him to her and onto the bed. He smothered her with kisses as he tried to get himself more comfortable by gently lying over her body.

"See?" He whispers on her lips. "Now, let's take yours off, make sure you're not lying to me too. "

"I'm not," she said as she pulled down her skirt and removed her white blouse and cape. "See?" She laid flat on her back, with her arms over her head and legs bent upwards. She shows him her body without a care in the world.

He then eagerly touches her in the most sinful of ways. First her breasts, then stomach, legs, calves, and woman hood.

"Ah, don't please! Please don't tease me!" She spoke as she covered his perverted hand with her own.

"You're right I shouldn't," he laid his naked body onto hers, grinding her most sensitive area with his. "Let me just make love to you, alright? I've missed it so much."

She nodded, "Me too," but squealed when he decided to grope her massive breasts together in order to pump his member between them. "Ah, Cloud!" She moaned at his actions, yet he only continued at a faster rate.

_Cloud . . . He can be very libido when he wants to be . . ._

"Stick your tongue out," he demanded and she did. This caused her tongue to repeatedly dab his sensitive head with her own wet saliva. His taste was evident in her mouth; all she could do is flick her wet tongue at his head every time he drew near. Until he spilled his load on her breasts and chin, Cloud removed himself from her.

Then, Tifa sat up, while pushing her lover onto his back, "I want more of you," she said before she took his whole member and started to pump the heated flesh. All Cloud could do was hum in delight, when he asked her to, "Suck it". She obeyed, as she did her wetness overwhelmed her woman hood and so did his own cock with her own spit and his trickling seed.

They moaned together simultaneously as their afternoon of love making intensified.

* * *

**Supported by a silver tray, Aerith took a glass and pitcher filled with water to Zack.** At first it would be difficult to find him, but she remembered the small road that he took as he left the building. The air was getting colder as the day was drawing to an end. The whole area was turning darker and darker by the minute, perhaps she should just let him in rather than letting him out in the dark too long. It felt an eternity to find him however; the dirt road that he trailed off to seems endless, until she heard sounds of repeated knocking off in the distance that her pace increased.

Now, she saw him clearly. He was throwing an ax onto large pieces of logs in order to make wood for the fireplace. She noticed that he was topless, using the cold air as perhaps some kind of cooling system.

"Zack," she said.

He didn't stop; his pace was fast, chipping off pieces of wood into the air.

"Zack."

He didn't slow down.

"Zack!"

He slammed down the sharp object onto a stump before him and stopped, his blue eyes darted at Aerith. She stood still, as if paralyzed by his gaze.

He smiled, "Hey Aerith!" he bellowed waiving his free hand.

She composed herself, "I brought you some water."

"Oh," he started walking towards her, leaving the ax behind. "Thank you."

She filled the glass with water and so he removed it from the tray. He was close to her, so close that the smell of his sweat tickled her nose. His sent was strong and for some reason her mouth watered. Her eyes then followed the glass as he took it in his lips. He drank the water with such thirst that he hung his head back showing his Adams apple go up and down as he drank. Not only that but he still hasn't composed his breathing enough to calm his bouncing chest.

Her eyes admired everything about his torso. He was so muscular, so clean, and smooth. His scent was driving her almost mad if it wasn't for her humble character. Beads of sweat can be seen gliding down his chest and stomach. Her eyes where at his belly button when—

"Like what you see?"

She gasped but he laughed as he placed the glass back on the tray.

"It's getting dark," she tried changing the subject. "Perhaps its time for you to be heading inside?"

She turned her back on him dismissing the thought that Zack can play rough. He grabbed her left elbow pulling her towards him, because of that the contents on the tray slipped out of their place and broke as they touched the hard ground.

"Zack!" she yelled as he smothered her with his arms against his heaving chest.

"Come on," he remarked.

Aerith tried freeing herself from his embrace, but he only held her tighter. His sent was being rubbed on her clothes as their bodies touched each other. She fidgeted and squirmed but she couldn't break free.

"Zack stop!"

"Come on Aerith, give me a kiss," he said as he brought his hand under her chin and puckered his lips. She tried to shake off his grip but he succeeded in stealing a kiss from her. His lips on hers felt hot, she was on fire but this was unacceptable. Her hands tried to push him back and she succeeded just by an inch. To retaliate on what he has done Aerith slapped him across the face, as a result he threw he down on the ground, causing her skirt to lift off from its normal position.

She landed thighs first but pain was not evident. She looked at him with an angered look on her face, "What are you doing?! I am your employee not someone you can play with!"

He stared blankly at her for just a second then he rolled his blue eyes, shaking his head, "You can play hard to catch as long as you want." He knelt before her, "But I can guarantee you, I _will _get what I want. And what I want is _you_."

She looked deep into his eyes, "I won't let you."

"Hmm, as I recall, I am the one who bought you. I am entitled to do whatever I feel like to you," he drew closer to her; hovering his lips over her ear. "I can make you do whatever I want sweetie. I'll put you in bed and you wouldn't be able to do a thing," he grazed his large hand over her exposed thigh, "and you'll enjoy it. That, I promise you."

Once again she strikes his face with her free hand causing more impact than before. Zack retaliated for a split second and from that moment on she ran as fast as she could inside. All Zack would do was watch his prey run away, yet he smiled, one day she'll be under his charm.

He walked back to his ax, ignoring the broken glass and abandoned tray, he continued to chop wood.

_When that day comes,_ he thought, _I'll definitely make her squeal with delight._

* * *

**Authors Note: So I am back! College has been a bummer for me. Class work this way, stress and depression that way. In short it created no ambition for me to continue writing. But alas the semesters is finally over and even though it was not the greatest time of my life I still have to think about my beloved readers, right? So I am on vacation and now I have time to continue writing Maid in Gongaga and Anonymous Stalker. Although I really don't know where I am going with Anonymous Stalker right now I am sure I'll be able to get back on it Sunday. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as a lot of stuff happened. Lemony goodness and sinning oh so much sinning. Yeah, yeah, yeah, this chapter was not the best one seeing that it can be edited better, but remember I was off for about four months so I have to climb back towards the top. **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL READ THIS AND LIKE IT. Reviews are appreciate as it lets me know how Im doing. See you all Sunday for Anonymous Stalker. (Or maybe Monday)**


	4. Try to get some sleep

**Authors Notes: What's up you crazy Glow Worms it's time for another chapter of –wait for it-**

**Maid in Gongaga!**

**Now I would like to say that starting from July 12-29 I will no longer be in the US. Why? Because I will be in Mexico for the time being, two weeks actually. In the mean time however enjoy this chapter. **

**PS: A lot of lemons in this one. One event beginning with the letter R.**

* * *

**Maid in Gongaga**

**"Aerith?"**

**"Yes…?"**

**"Try to get some sleep..."**

**Please remember to review later, okay?**

**She ran into the kitchen, her hand lay trembling on the marble that was the cabinet. **Another hand covered her shaky lips. She could feel the warmth of premature tears rise up from the bottom of her eye breathing labored and short she felt horror all over her body and heart.

_If he keeps this up…I may have to…_

Then, the loud sound of the Grandfather Clock in the kitchen startled her, releasing the stranded tears. She quickly wiped them away, calming herself down to mere steady breathing.

_He'll never come close as to –No! Master Zack wouldn't… He loves women… He would never…_

Nighttime finally fell, covering the sky with complete darkness, but light still penetrated the land with its stars and moon. It was getting close to supper and Aerith stayed in the kitchen all afternoon preparing the meal or for a better reason, she hid in the kitchen from a certain someone. In the mean time, however, a couple just had their third performance of intimacy.

The brunette breathed in harshly as she let her lover lay her naked body on top of his. His hot skin and breath kept her warm from the nippy air; what's more he covered her body with the thickest quilt he could find. They laid there for a while, catching their breath and refueling on energy, when Clouds stomach rumbled from the absence of sustenance.

"Hey," The blond gently nudged at Tifa's shoulder. "Hungry? We can ask Aerith for – Tifa?"

He could hear the quiet snore that came from Tifa therefore dared not to wake her. So he gently rubbed her back until he himself took a well disserving nap.

* * *

**It had to happen sometime. **Aerith took a silver colored cart to the dining room, where all the delicate morsels hid from view. When opening the door to the dining room she expected to be alone, but alas, she found the raven haired man sitting on the head chair of the table. He had his hands busy on the wine bottle in one and a half full glass on the other. His blue eyes darted at her pale white face and smiled.

"Finally! You know at this time I've already eaten."

"My apologies…"

She whipped out a plate and sat it down before him. Aerith then stood behind him an ample amount of space for precaution.

"What is it?"

"Beef Stroganoff."

The male starred at the huge portioned plate before him, not saying a word.

"Is there something wrong?"

He snapped out of it, "Oh uh, it's just that… My mother used to make beef stroganoff when I was little."

There was something eerie about this feeling that presented itself between them, to Aerith it felt like sadness. "But, whatever. Let's see how you've accomplished…" He took the silver wear before him, taking a spoon full and leading the meal to his mouth. All through that time Aerith couldn't help but despise him, to loath him… Even so, she studied his features once more. He was so handsome; after staying the whole afternoon locked in the kitchen, Aerith didn't realize the time he took to freshen up. He wore a dark burgundy colored suit with a white dress shirt and black tie to go along with it. His hair carried his usual style. Skin so fair and clean, his eyes lit up as he chewed on the food.

"Not bad."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said neutrally.

He licked his lips, "It's really delicious. I think it's better than my mothers."

Aerith proceeded to lay other plates of food before him to go along with is main dish, warm bread, butter, salad, and pudding for dessert.

"Aerith?"

"What is it?" She said coldly.

Zack frowned, "Call Cloud to eat with me would you? I hate to eat alone."

She bowed and took her leave.

_Did he forget everything?_

She walked up the steps and as she got onto the second floor a couple walked down the hall towards her.

"Aerith, supper ready?" Asked the blond with a brunette curled over his arm.

"Uh… yes. You're still here Tifa?"

The brunette nodded happily, "Fortunately Cloud and I solved all our problems during my stay."

"Oh, did you? In all this time?"

Tifa smiled while Cloud chuckled, "Come on Tifa, I'll take you to the dining room."

Aerith followed them down the first floor and joined with Zack. The raven haired man was happy to see them and greeted Tifa with a bow.

"Welcome to my humble abode Tifa, I didn't know you where here."

"I wanted to see Cloud."

"Oh really?"

Cloud scoffed, "Come here Tifa," he pulled out the second chair to the left of Zack, while he sat between them. "I'll serve you both in just a moment," said the maid while bowing.

After that, Aerith stood a few feet away from the wealthy and their guest. She watched them laugh and tease each other. Before too long she felt the sudden feeling of remorse and loneliness. At least at her previous work place there were other servants in whom she could mingle with, but here, she's lonelier than a wolf.

Soon, Cloud and Tifa stood from their chairs, excusing themselves from the successor of the mansion.

"Have a goodnight you too, and please keep it down would you?"

Zack received a smack at the top of his head with the palm of Cloud's hand. They both looked into each other's eyes and as if they could read minds, they apologized.

The two left the raven haired man by himself, all but with Aerith who still stood behind him. She saw him grab the half full glass of wine in his hand and began to swirl it around, causing the red liquid to go along with its shape. Aerith could just imagine it, in any moment he could turn to her, throwing the red liquid to her face. Blinding her for a moment so he could sprint to her and have his way, but that never happened. No, for Zack just sat there with his head resting on his closed hand, still swerving the wine.

It was dead quiet, when Zack stopped swerving the wine. His blue eyes scanned the room before him, and then he moved his head behind him almost giving himself a heart attack. "Gah! You're still here?!"

Aerith stood in defensive mode, "I thought you'd still need me?"

"No," He scoffed, "Just clean this place up."

Aerith obliged, she began to pick up every single plate, starting with the small ones. Her body was bent over, exposing the curves that suspended from her chest. She pushed herself forward to grab the plate that was on the other side of the table, causing her bottom to rise for full view. Zack starred with cool and unwavering eyes. Aerith felt cold all of a sudden and turned to find him watching her.

"Have you ever been with a man, Aerith?" He asked showing no emotion to the tone of his voice.

She said nothing.

"Would you like to know?"

Zack stood up from his chair, but Aerith quickly dropped the plates from her hands to make a run from him. She passed him as quick as she could but he yanked at her arm, which pained Aerith since he almost pulled it out of its socket.

"Please no!" He held her tightly against his chest. She could feel his breath on her naked neck, the hot air brushed the strands of hair that where hanging over her ear. Suddenly she felt a pair of lips kiss her neck and hands that promiscuously touched her clothed breast seductively. "No, please!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Zack then pushed her to the ground, making her land on her hands and knees. The man walked over her fallen body, moments later their eyes fixed on each other. Aerith's green orbs spilled massive tears, bestowing a profound fear and terror. While Zack's steely blue eyes showed nothing more but hunger and determination.

* * *

**Aerith woke up that early morning, but she wouldn't get out of her old twin bed. **

Last night was frightening. No one not even her past employers degraded her like that. She'd rather stay in her temporary bed all day, but she can't. Or…

_I can leave…Run away…_

Her eyes lit up with the option.

_It's not like I owe him anything…right? All he did was buy me off in an auction. He can get another maid he can harass. _

A hard knock came through the door, startling Aerith.

"Aerith?"

_Cloud…_

"Yes?"

She slowly removed the blanket from her supple body. Her eyes looked at the wooden door with patience. "It's getting late. Don't you think it's about time that you should be preparing breakfast?"

"Uh…yes. I'll be there."

There was no way she could leave. Not now anyway. Not with Cloud watching her… or Zack's adamant in making her his pet.

She stayed in her kitchen preparing breakfast. It was really quiet in the room all by herself. When she heard footsteps, Aerith quickly turned towards it; finding that it was only Cloud.

"Oh, Cloud," she exahled.

"Good morning. Did I scare you?"

"No… How was your night with Tifa?"

"It was great."

"I'm sure," Aerith smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cloud crossed his arms.

"Nothing. Is just that, you too are darling together."

She heard a distant chuckle, surprisingly it came from Cloud. "Yes, well. We have plans."

"Plans?" She began to place a tea kettle and cup on a silver platter, when she realized that she was beginning to interfere too much. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude."

"It's all right… We're planning to move back to our home town."

"Oh?"

"Back to Nibleheim. We've been waiting for the right moment to go but…"

Aerith thought to herself: _He's trying to get away too?_

"You know money issues," Cloud finished.

"You know," Aerith thought for a while. "If it's money you want, why not ask Zack? Shouldn't there be a worker's compensation?" _But really what does Cloud do in the name of work?_ The blond scoffed, "You don't think I tried that already? I ask, but Zack is as stubborn as a mule."

Aerith didn't say anything else, but sighed. "Cloud? Would you be so kind to take the master's breakfast to him?"

The blond took the tray from her hands with a confused look. "Isn't this your job?"

Aerith stammered a bit, "Well… I have a lot of cleaning to do and I want to finish it before the day ends so…" Cloud nodded, "I see… Just this once then…" The blonde took the tray with him and left the kitchen. She got away with it this time, but next time she won't be so lucky.

There was a small library on the first floor, so she sought to begin her cleaning there. When she entered she sneezed up a storm. There was dust everywhere; hidden amongst the books and shelves, layered on the marble floor and rugs. The master even had a taxidermy bear standing on its hind legs giving a roar that demanded a deep cleaning. The brunette sighed profoundly; she had her work cut out for her.

With a duster she began with the small desks, lightly removing the caked in dust from the discarded books. Then one by one she began to clean each shelf, removing the books and placing them beside the storage unit according to their previous arrangement. The whole room was covered in dust, no way is she going to keep this place clean if the dust still lingers. Aerith pried open a large window, and then, light swamped its way into the room and the cool wind that hovered inside happened to sweep away the wandering dust. Aerith could finally breathe normally again, thankful that her sneezing fit ended. Alas, as she looked into the window, she saw a chariot race down the road and into the forest where the town was hidden.

_Maybe Zack needed to get out?_

Either way, it's nice to have the house empty of nuisance. Aerith could finally work without the strain of feeling a perverted hand on her body. The day carried out as it was, Aerith cleaned and cleaned. With no breaks she pushed further, the last thing on her list was the oversized stuffed animal, when a bell was heard in the kitchen. She stopped, curious to find out what it was she went into the kitchen, but found no one there. Ignoring it was her plan, but at the corner of her eye there it was, a bell that was attached to the wall swaying back and forth with a chiming sound. She drew closer to it and found that above the bell it read: Office.

* * *

**Piles and piles of paper where balanced to extraordinary heights. **There was no sound except the constant ticking of a grandfather clock and the scrawling of a fountain pen on paper. Soon sounds of foots steps can be heard and the door for the office opened revealing a stunned maid.

"Hello there," He said bending against the chair to stretch his slouched back. His arms where crossed together as he faced the young woman. Aerith realized that whoever was in that chariot… was not Zack. She studied his every move, he did not move from that dimly lit corner, yet it still frightened her.

"Aerith come here," He asked her sweetly.

"No!" she barked back.

She heard him sigh profoundly, "I only want to ask for something."

"I'm not doing it," she said.

"Oh…? I can't get a glass of wine?"

She looked down feeling ashamed, she was not only a young woman being harassed, but she sadly was his maid. His servant.

"Right away, sir."

She began to walk away when: "Cloud left you know."

She looked at him with anxious eyes. "He went to go drop off Tifa. But he won't be back until supper."

Aerith nodded. For the mean time, it's just her and the beast.

When she arrived with the wine, she prayed that Zack wouldn't do anything to harm her. The maid sets the glass on a separate table far from where Zack was sitting. He starred at her as she left it there. "Will that be all?"

He scoffed, "No woman! Give it here!" He shouted at her.

Aerith jumped, but gently she picked up the glass of wine and slowly brought it to Zack. She reached out the glass to him as he took it from the platter. "I'm not going to bite," he teased. "Not yet." He drank the whole thing in one slurping gulp and demanded another. This time, however, when Aerith went back into the kitchen to refill the glass, she spat into the empty cup then poured in the red liquid. She has never done anything so vile in her career. She respected her job as a maid, but, the employer not so much.

When she arrived to give Zack his wine she almost couldn't compose herself when he brought it to his lips. But his eyes were like daggers on hers. She felt chills running down her spine when he placed the glass on his desk.

_Does he know…?_

"Aerith?"

"Yes?" she stuttered.

"I'm having company over tonight… Be a sweet heart and clean my room would you?"

She nodded and left the room in a flash. Without her knowing Zack did drink the wine, finding it magically delicious.

Aerith began cleaning his room. But if he's having company why would he want his room clean? What would the 'company' gain from having a guest's room clean? She shook the blankets free from dust and other unwanted filth. When taking a closer look, Aerith found that on every sheet, thick or thin, was stained heavily. Blotches of clear stains where everywhere, even on the pillows and the mattress. It took her a while to realize what exactly those stain's where. When she did she immediately tossed them out of her hand with disgust.

"You have to wash them thoroughly, not throw them across the room…"said a familiar voice.

"Cloud!" Aerith exclaimed.

"What? Missed me?"

"A little," she said honestly. But even though that was the truth it was wrong of her to say it and apologized. "It's all right," he said waving it away. "I'm guessing Zack would have visitors tonight?" Aerith nodded. "Well get on it, they'll be here in a while," the blond tried to make his leave. "I'll go help Zack with his paper work. Make sure you make horderves for his guests, desserts mostly. And there's plenty of wine in the cellar down at the basement so take plenty."

When the night arrived, it seemed that every prostitute or 'well brought up girl' in Gongaga where invited. Others however didn't stay too long and left. But even though there was a decrease in guests there were still a number of them hanging about; eleven to be exact. They all dawdled with Zack in the family living room, causing an even bigger mess than what was there before. They demanded more sweets, more wine, more everything! The women laughed, drank, and played with Zack, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

Aerith sets up twelve bottles of wine near the guests. She watched as one man played and flirted with the women. He touched their legs, groped their breasts, and kissed their filthy lips. _Disgusting_ she thought to herself. One of them squealed when Zack propped open her corset, revealing her worn out breasts. He laughed and quickly laid his lips amongst them. Furious Aerith began to make her leave, when one woman called her out.

"Where are you going?"

"Join us," said another.

"Come here Aerith," said Zack. He held out his arm as he was being bastioned by other women. But the brunette quickly bolted out of the room, hearing distant laughing and mockery. "She looks so worn out, dear Zack why do you keep her around?" said a woman as she began to unbutton his dress shirt. "I agree, you could do better," said another taking off her skirt. A familiar prostitute planted her naked body on his. They all laid together nude on the carpet; Zack was completely surrounded with wonton women, letting himself be touched and probed. The one planted on his body began to grind her privates on his hips and moaned with glee. "She's too stupid Zack…" she breathed. "Why don't you get rid of her?"

He began to moan as he felt his member become yanked and aroused by four other women, they giggled profoundly, "I can't… Cissnei… I paid for her… to be here… she was expensive…" he laughed.

"Hmmm…was she a prostitute?"

"No… a maid… she does a good job at her work too—ah!"

"Not as good as us?" said one as she and her colleagues began to suck on his hardening rod. He laughed and groaned at the same time, "No… I … hardly… ever get… the chance…" He felt a hand block his lips. "Don't," Cissnei said.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't sleep with her… She's a bitch, a slut, a gold digger. She doesn't want to make you happy… but," she drew her face closer to his, her lips centimeters away from him. "I do…," she kissed him and he gradually accepted it. Their tongues danced with each other; soon other women began to feel jealous and moaned to get attention. It was made clear to him that Cissnei was not the only woman to please; in fact there were 10 more women he had to please that night.

Aerith climbed up the stairs, trying to calm herself, when a dark figure spooked her.

"Oh!"She exclaimed with a hand over her heart.

"My apologies," said Cloud. His voice sounded cold. "Are you going to sleep now?"

"Yes…"

He nodded,"Make sure you lock your door."

"Uh, of course…"

He began to walk away when, "Cloud?" asked Aerith.

"What is it?"

"I don't mean to… well it's just that…"

"What is it?" he repeated once more, sounding impatient. "I just thought that you wouldn't let Zack do these things. I mean the way you treated that woman yesterday and you seem to care about his family's name… I just assumed…"

"No, you're right,"He said sighing. "I'd usually be the one to say no, but, I already fought with him yesterday about this situation and frankly…I grow tired of it… He always gets what he wants, no matter what I or his father say. And besides… all I want now is the money to get back home with Tifa…" With that he began to walk away in a dark corridor, "Aerith?"

"Yes…"

"Try to get some sleep and remember lock your door."

She sat on her creaky bed before she could turn off the lamp adjacent to her. Her hair was loose and for the moment untangled, after she fluffed her pillow and laid on the worn out mattress she turned off the light fixture. Aerith closed her eyes, for a moment it was quiet, then she heard the distant moans of women that where coming from the bottom floor. Laughter and giggles where disrupting her sleep. _I wonder how Cloud manages to sleep in these types conditions…he must be used to it. _

Eventually she fell asleep, to wake up in a nightmare.

It was red, all around her a bright red light beamed her surroundings. She looked around noticing that she was not in a room let alone the mansion. It appeared to be a cave of some sort.

"Join us," said a woman. "Join us," said another, and another and another; until it echoed all around the cave, hurting Aerith's ears. She wanted to block out the noise but her hands wouldn't move. Her body was paralyzed, more so she was completely nude.

She tried to scream 'Help!' but her lips wouldn't move, nor was she in command of her voice. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. _What is this? _

Mixed in with the echoes of disembodied voices was another woman's voice. "Look at her… you look like a real slut…" The woman came into Aerith's view and noticed that it was the red head that stood before her naked with her arms crossed. It was strange, very strange that she had a pair of horns imbedded on her skull. Her smile was devious.

"She looks so delicious…" said another voice, a deep voice. A male voice! Her eyes strewed wide when she realized who it was. _Zack! _He was only a dark figure, but in his shadow of an image, Aerith could tell that he was in fact nude. He had horns as well, but they where longer and curled to the sides of his head.

_No!_

The man drew closer, enough to hover over her small body. His hands caressed her naked breasts, then her thighs. He moaned, but his voice sounded dark and frightening. "Let me… let me touch you…"

_No!_

Against her will, he took both her legs and pulled them apart viciously, exposing her privates. "Let me fuck you…" he moaned, licking his lips with a terrifyingly long tongue.

_No!_

She felt tears flood her face, she couldn't do anything!

_Zack stop!_

"Fuck her! Fuck her, guts out!" Said the red head named Cissnei. The disembodied voices intensified, laughter echoed all across the cave, frightening her even more.

She felt his head, and panicked even more, as soon as he wanted to thrust inside her without any remorse Aerith woke up. Screaming, she sat up from her old mattress in a flash, feeling her face wet, she touched it with a shaking hand. Tears.

What a nightmare…she trembled furiously…and to think, it was not even morning. Laughter and moans could still be heard, echoing inside the mansion.

* * *

**Authors Note: And there it is. I hope I didn't traumatize anyone. Don't worry we still have a ways to go…that 'event 'wasn't even the real thing. **

**Anyway please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW. I'd appreciate it if you do.**

**More on the way! Thanks for all ya'll who keep reading this. I am very thankful. **


End file.
